1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, a pusher fan engine.
2. Background Information
Various types of turbine engines for propelling an aircraft are known in the art. An example of one such turbine engine is a turbofan engine which includes a fan forward of its core. Another example of a turbine engine is a pusher fan engine which includes a fan aft of its core. Still another example of a turbine engine is a propfan engine which includes an uncovered or unshrouded propeller (instead of a fan) aft of its core. While each of the foregoing turbine engine types have various advantages, there is still a need in the art for improvement.